Spider's Favourite Blogger
by cornholio4
Summary: Melissa 'Missy' Kallenback is a shy nerd who is a fan of Spider-Man who she bases her popular fanblog on. She gets a job at Dialy Bugle where she runs into her crush Peter Parker! Spoilers for TASM2 in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Spider's Favourite Blogger**

**Later chapters will contain spoilers for the Amazing Spider-Man 2 which opened here in the UK early (really liked it). I will use some information taken from the TASM2's viral Daily Bugle Tumblr site. Also we were never told if Missy was her real name or nickname so i assumed it was a nickname. Thanks to one of my friends on this side Aspiringactor for betaing this first chapter.**

**Web Blog**

**A fanblog by SpiderGirl87**

**Latest Entry**

**Wow, what a rollercoaster the last few weeks have been, right? Something's clearly going on in the criminal underworld. Something or someone had got them running scared. The rumoured masked 'Big Man' was caught by none other than New York's own Spider-Man!**

**The "Big Man", was tied up in webs to a lamp post and it turned out to be famed Daily Bugle reporter Frederick Foswell. How did such a famous reporter who spent a few decades reporting the truth turned to a life of crime?**

**Mr Foswell went quietly when he was pulled down and confessed that he was indeed the Big Man that had been pulling strings with the crime families. He also confirmed it was indeed our friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man who had found him.**

**And yet the NYPD s**_**till **_**thinks of Spider-man as a criminal! Wake up, people! Does a criminal go around stopping bank robbers? Does he catch falling people? No! Give the guy a break! (If not a medal)**

**Until next time!**

While watching on her laptop in the outside of the school Melissa 'Missy' Kallenback smiled at the latest update of her fanblog that she had posted just last night. She loved reading stories of the famed vigilante that was known as Spider-Man, she started her blog after the incident with the Lizard on Oscorp Tower wanting to spread the word of her idol. This entry had about five thousand views so far already.

Missy was an unpopular girl at her school due to not being very social and mainly stuck to volunteer work; she was often the target of ridicule by bullies but people started to be nicer to her. But still, it was nice to know that some people out there paid attention to her digital voice.

"Nice blog Missy." Said popular girl Sally Avril with a smile as he tapped Missy lightly on the shoulder, out of the popular people at Midtown, Sally was the nicest and was not above being polite to nerds when she needed to ask them for a favour. Even if that favour was to tutor her in Math, or, on occasion, her boyfriend Flash.

Putting her laptop away in her bag she got up and was walking out when she bumped into a blonde girl, "Sorry Gwen..." Missy said apologetically at the beautiful, if slightly geeky smart girl.

"Don't worry about it Missy." Gwen laughed as she walked off and was now talking to the tall Peter Parker making her feel a _tad_ jealous. Peter Parker had been unpopular like she is but had once stuck up for her when the school bully Eugene "Flash" Thompson had been rude to her after his basketball knocked over a school banner she was working on. Since then Missy has had a huge crush on the skateboard riding science nerd.

It was not long after that when she heard from her step father who had worked in the New York Police Department that Peter's uncle Ben Parker had been murdered when he tried to stop an armed robber, she could not believe that such a brave person who had stuck up for her had to deal with losing a close loved one. It would take days before she had gotten the courage to walk up to him and tell him that she was sorry for what had happened and he responded "it's okay..."

The taller boy was both handsome and smart but unfortunately it seemed that he was already taken by Gwen Stacy, Missy did not held it against Gwen since she was never rude to mean to her and he could not blame Peter for going after someone who was both beautiful and just as smart as her. Also she did feel sorry for her when her police father (who had been one of her step dad's superiors) was killed in Spider-Man's last battle with the Lizard. Still if they ever unofficially broke up she could try getting the courage to try asking him out.

When she arrived outside at the end of the day she sighed when she spotted a goofy looking brown haired man in a brown trench coat with a white shirt and red tie waiting for her outside of a police car.

"Come on then Missy!" the man greeted as he opened the back door of his police car to let Missy in so he could drive them home. She had known this man when he married her mum when she was eight, two years after her biological dad died in an accident.

This man was her step father Martin Soap a detective in the NYPD. Martin was a bumbling clumsy man who always meant well. She heard that he was the butt of jokes in the NYPD and the victim of pranks.

"Saw your blog Missy, okay but I still think you need to choose your heroes more carefully." Martin told Missy gently and Missy sighed: when Captain George Stacy had issued that warrant for the arrest of Spider-Man after the incident on the bridge with the Lizard, Martin had joined the task force that had been charged with capturing Spider-Man.

Martin had looked up to George Stacy and after his death he tried to take his place as the leader of the fight to arrest Spider-Man only to be laughed off by his fellow NYPD officers. He did not really approve of Missy looking up to Spider-Man but her mum convinced him to let her choose who she looks up to.

After getting home her brown haired mother (who wore glasses similar to her daughter's) Sarah Kallenback-Soap told Missy and Martin that she had ordered take out for their dinner tonight.

Missy went up to her room and took her laptop back out, her walls filled with newspaper and magazine clippings and headlines of various articles relating to Spider-Man, she was even a member of the Midtown High's Spider-Man fan club which was headed by Flash who had tone down on picking on others since actually showing sympathy to Peter when his uncle died, so it showed missy that even someone like Flash had to have some decency in them.

On her email her drafts folder was full of drafts that were her practicing what she would try to say to Peter to ask her out if he and Gwen ever broke out. Suddenly she saw that she got a new email message and she could not believe it when she saw it was from the Daily Bugle, from one of the reporters Eddie Brock. She opened it up:

**Ms Kallenback**

**Most of us at Daily Bugle, myself included are fans of your blog and we want to speak with you after your graduation for a possible internship here at the Daily Bugle offices...**

That was when Missy stopped reading for a second as she felt all giddy and excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers galore for the ending of TASM2 so if you haven't seen it yet, stop reading now! You have been warned.**

Few months later Missy was walking down to the Daily Bugle building having started her new job as a computer intern for the newspaper, she had graduated a few months ago and around that time Spider-Man had stopped a blue person who could control electricity that some people were calling 'Electro'.

There were rumours going about that he was Max Dillon an Oscorp technician who was involved in an accident in the Oscorp building and Harry Osborn covered the whole thing up as his first as CEO of the entire company, if that were true then she really hated Oscorp as Max Dillon was an avid follower of her blog and she loved his idea of Spider-Man going by 'the Amazing Spider-Man'. Then Spider-Man fought Harry Osborn who was going about in some sort of armor, some glider like flying device and his face was mutated.

Harry was stopped and he was shipped off to an asylum but unfortunately he had managed to take the life of Gwen Stacy before he was defeated, Missy was shocked when she heard the news: she may not liked that Gwen was stopping her from pursuing Peter but she definitely did not deserve that!

She attended the funeral and showed her respects to Gwen's brothers and her mum, he patted Peter on the back when she saw him and decided she would let him grief for his girlfriend before she would even contemplate talking to him again.

She guess it was because he was so used to saving others and he was devastated when she could not save Gwen but after that Spider-Man disappeared and no one knew where he was now. The Bugle kept making stories about how they scared Spidey off but they stopped when the angry fans started blaming them and threatening to boycott the paper that was smearing the missing hero.

She learned from Martin that some of Spidey's supporters in the NYPD were not happy either and when Martin began talking in the office about how it is a good thing that Spider-Man was gone and in his own words "why if he never appeared I am sure we would have had no problem taking down the Lizard, the electric man and Mr Osborn himself and who needed that freak..."

It was Martin's poorly chosen words that lead to him going home with a black eye and a sore arm, while she felt sorry for her step-father for the beating he received, she felt that New York was now missing some of its soul with Spidey not around. Crime had gone up and although Martin did not want to even contemplate it, it seemed that criminals felt they were free to do what they want now.

She sighed to herself, maybe now people will realise how much they needed Spider-Man. She did not update her Spider-Man blog as much and allowed her friend and fellow Spider-Man fan Ursula to run it for the time being where she basically responded to reader's comments of much better things were with Spidey.

She felt her phone ringing and she answered her emails and gasped when she read the one addressed to all the Daily Bugle employees who were not in the building, apparently they was something happening downtown and J. Jonah Jameson himself wanted as much DB people there to cover it as possible.

**SFB**

In a secret hideout a thug wearing a yellow ski mask, two mechanical wrist-gauntlets on both of his hands and yellow body armor was being led into a secret hideout by some other criminals, "Thanks for busting me out of prison, I almost forgotten what the sky looked like." the thug said to the others "since apparently Spider-Man disappeared that means I can continue from where I left off before that insect sent me to the big house."

"As long as you work for our boss you will get on just fine Schultz." One of the other criminals said to Herman Schultz an inventor who used his vibration gauntlets to go on a crime spree and was dubbed 'the shocker.'

"So you're boss, this Lorrina Dodson, the one that took over the operations of Foswell before he got killed in prison. What is she like?" asked Schultz and instantly the criminals looked uncertain.

"Well – she...is weird to put it wildly." One of the criminals managed to say once he found the right words "she is a right mad hatter."

"What are you talking about?" Herman asked as they entered a room. The room was decorated with bright blue wallpaper, the carpet was green and looked like grass and there was white furniture and drinking tea was an attractive beautiful woman.

This woman had white face paint along with paint on whiskers to make her look like a rabbit, she had fake rabbit ears on her head, she was wearing a white one piece outfit which looked like a bathing suit, a red bow tie, a blue jacket and white boots. On the table was a tea set and Lorrina was drinking tea from a little cup.

The woman waved at Herman when she noticed them entering, "Welcome to our little crime gang Mr Schultz." Lorrina Dodson said to Herman with a wave as she drank some more tea from her cup "would you join my little tea party, we are celebrating my unbirthday today!"

"_That is what we were talking about..._" one of the criminals whispered to Schultz. As he stared at his new boss Schultz could only wonder just what on earth or in this case Wonderland has he gotten himself into.

"_I wonder if I should have stayed in my cell in the prison?_" questioned Schultz as he relucantly sat down onto a chair on the table, well at least that bug was gone and hopefully for good...

**SFB**

Missy could not believe her eyes, the infamous Russian criminal Aleksei Sytsevich had just robbed a bank while piloting a giant robotic mech suit that resembled a rhino, "I am the Rhino!" Sytsevich shouted sounding ridiculous as possible and the police were not even slowing it down as Sytsevich was shooting the guns attached to his suit.

Missy gasped when a small boy in a Spider-Man costume ran from the crowd and was now actually facing the self proclaimed Rhino as Sytsevich was laughing and taunting the kid. "_Please let a miracle happen..._" Missy thought while standing with the panicked people in the crowd.

She heard slinging sounds and the people in the crowd began cheering as they looked up, Missy looked up and her concerned face turned into a big gleaming smile as she saw the red and blue figure and muttered to herself "_I knew he would come back..._"

**Yeah including the White Rabbit was inspired by the first issue of the new TASM comic. I got the issue on my Marvel App on my Ipad and I was happy that Peter kept the Living Brain, maybe he will become his own version of the movie JARVIS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As warned TASM2 spoilers galore from now on.**

Inside the NYPD building martin was speaking to a tall blonde man in a police captain uniform who looked extremely annoyed, "Please listen Captain Mulligan, which Spider-Man has and always will be a menace to our way of life in New York and now that he is back we need a task force..." begged Martin only to be stopped by a hand wave of Captain Patrick Mulligan.

"Look Soap I understand somewhat where you are getting at and I do think vigilantism will need to be taken care of." Patrick told Martin in a stern Irish accent "but since Spider-Man disappeared there has been a rise in crime and if it wasn't for him then that criminal with the Rhino mech might have trashed half of New York. Like it or not we may need him just in case others like that Lizard and Osborn are about!"

Martin looked annoyed and Patrick told him "okay Soap I will tell you what, I will put you in charge of the task force in charge of dealing with Spider-Man should be prove without a doubt that he is a menace."

Martin looked joyful and walked to his desk while stumbling on the way, deputy Captain Jean DeWolff came up to Patrick and asked "you sure that is wise Captain Mulligan?"

"To get Soap to shut up for the moment, I think it is." Patrick responded as he sat at his desk and began sipping on a cup of coffee "We have a task force dealing with Spider-Man to keep Jameson from ranting about doing nothing and of course the one in charge is such a joke Spidey won't have too much trouble: everybody wins."

*SFB*

Missy was sitting at her desk for her intern job at the Daily Bugle building, mainly reporting about things that happened. Just a few days ago her personal idol Spider-Man had returned when the city needed his help to deal with the one calling himself the Rhino. The Rhino suit was trashed in the fight and Sytsevich was in prison once more.

While her employers were back to ranting against Spidey most of New York was rejoiced at the return of the super powered defender – herself included. She was whistling to herself while she typed up her article. "Nice to see you again Missy." A familiar voice spoke to her and Missy stumbled with the letters on her computer that made the word she was trying to type come out: "sdgtfregtf3eg".

She slowly looked up and gasped at the smiling face of her crush Peter Parker, "Been a while since we last met." Peter chuckled as he offered a hand to shake and she nervously accepted "since the arachnid is back I phoned Jameson and I am back to work as a freelance photographer."

"I would have tried to contact you but I didn't think it would be the right time..." Missy said stammering in her words only for Peter to put a hand on her shoulders to stop her.

"I understand." Peter told her simply and then the doors were busted open and in came Herman Schultz with a couple of masked men. He then blasted a wall using seismic blasts from his gauntlets.

"Listen up!" Herman said as people began running around and screaming and Missy (who was glued to her seat in fear) had a glimpse of Peter going to run away in a closet.

"I am holding this place for ransom and I do not want any of you punks to call the police." Herman said before noticing Missy and then took a screaming missy her arm "to make sure the police don't interfere I got a hostage and I think her step dad is in the NYPD."

"So who are you the Shocker?" they heard a voice say as a blue and red figure appeared as if out of nowhere and soon some of the masked men were knocked out and tied up with webs.

"_Spider-Man..._" Missy thought excitedly at looking at her rescuer and seeing that her captor was shocked that Spider-Man had appeared so soon, she took the opportunity to elbow Herman in the stomach to get out of his hold.

Spider-Man once he had beaten up most of the masked men went to Missy and said to her "I will make sure that the joker here gets the beating of a lifetime for trying to beat u pa pretty girl like you."

A compliment from her idol caused Missy's cheek to blush a furious shade of red, Herman aiming at Spider-man tried to shoot some more seismic webs at him but before he could Spidey had webbed his gauntlets, therefore the blasts backfired and Schultz was the only one who was knocked out by his own blast.

"I have to go now." Spidey said jumping out of a window while carrying some sort of rucksack with him, the employees (Missy included) where chanting the name of their saviour while Jameson was shouting at Spider-Man saying he had probably staged the whole thing.

*SFB*

When the police arrived to help the employees and take the masked men into custody, Martin had rushed to Missy and gave her a big hug. When she got home she had to endure her mother smothering over her to make sure she was okay.

She was grateful for the help of her rescuer...how did he respond so quickly anyway? He appeared a minute after she saw Peter run off...

Wait a minute...

Spider-Man began appearing after Peter's uncle was murdered by a criminal...

Not long before he had stood up for her against Flash and humiliated him in a way that broke down equipment in the basketball hall...

When Spider-Man disappeared it was after Gwen Stacy died, Gwen who was Peter's girlfriend at the time...

Were these just coincidences or maybe...

She needed to have a think about this...

*SFB*

"Mr Herman Schultz was no good." Lorrina Dodson said in her lair while sipping some tea at her table, she had been talking to a figure in the shadows. "I was wondering if you want to replace him in my crime family." Lorrina asked the figure "I mean I hear you are one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the world."

"I have just one question..." said the figure and he walked from the light to reveal a man in a red full bodysuit with bits on back along with a utility belt. He was holding a ninja sword in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Do you have any chimmichangas?"


End file.
